¿De viaje?
by Prik
Summary: Morinaga debe dejar a su amado Sempai solo por una temporada. Pero ninguno de los dos creyeron que un simple regalo por parte de Morinaga podría causar tal cambio en el Souichi. ¿Qué clase de cosas le pasarán a el pobre Souichi?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Vengo con mi primer Fanfic de KSB C: ** **pensaba subirlo el viernes pero bah problemas xD en fin,** **No tengo idea de cada cuanto subiré los capítulos pero intentare que sea lo más pronto posible.** **que disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

**-Sempai, por favor no te enojes, enserio que me gustaría quedarme contigo, pero este viaje es importante para la farmacéutica**.- Morinaga intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Souichi.  
-**Pues sí. Entiendo que debes ir pero, ¡¿DOS MESES?!-**Expresaba el pelilargo furioso por el viaje que su Kohai debía hacer.

**-Por favor compréndeme, debo ir quiera o no. Y por más que yo quiera no puedo llevarte conmigo-**  
**-SÍ, pero es mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasará con los experimentos del laboratorio?-**  
-**Sempai, sé que eres muy capaz de terminarlos tu solo, solo no sigamos esta pelea**-Dicho esto comenzó a acercarse a Souichi tomándolo de las mejillas-**Sabes que no me gusta separarme de ti, pero esta vez es necesario**\- Susurró Morinaga cerca de los labios de su amado. Cuando Souichi intento dar su último argumento su Kohai se apodero de sus labios haciéndolo callar.

Morinaga se separó poco a poco por falta de aire, para su desgracia Souichi enredo sus dedos en sus cabellos volviendo el beso más intenso.

Sempai rompió el beso abrazando fuerte a Morinaga clavando su cabeza en el pecho de el dicho**-Está bien… solo no dejes de comunicarte-**

Las manos de Tetsuhiro se escabulleron dentro de su camisa, yendo desde sus caderas hasta su espalda alta, causándole un tipo escalofrió en toda la columna.

**-Oi…Morinaga… ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?**!-Él intentó apartar a su kohai pero solo logró que este lo sostuviera más fuerte.

**-Desde mañana no nos veremos en 2 meses**\- Morinaga rozo su cadera con la del rubio al cual tenía fuertemente abrazado a él desde su cintura y con su otra mano libre acariciaba suavemente su trasero.- **Solo quiero dejarte un recuerdo de mi-** Susurró cerca de su cuello para comenzar a devorarlo.

-**Ah! Ngh! Mori…basta…Ah**!- Ante tal petición solo logro que los movimientos de su acompañante se volvieran más rápidos.

**-¿De verdad deseas eso Sempai?-** Preguntó con voz ronca mirando directamente sus ojos color miel.

-**Es... solo que...no aquí..**.-Contestó entre gemidos.

**-Está bien. Vamos a tu habitación-**

**-¡¿A MI HABITACIÓN?!-**

**-Sí, quiero dejarte un buen recuerdo de esta noche**\- Entonces Morinaga jaló a su Sempai hasta llevarlo al frente de la puerta de su habitación.

**-Mori... yo...-** Souichi se escuchaba tímido, después de todo era la primera vez que entraría en su cuarto con Morinaga como acompañante.

-**Sempai, relájate un poco. Intenta no pensar mucho-** Morinaga abrió la puerta y se dicó paso hasta la cama depositando a su amado encima de ella quedando el sobre el rubio. Así que aprovecho para rozar sus miembros con rapidez.

\- **Mori ... Ahh ... Nyah -!,**

**-Wah Sempai, me encantas cuando te pones así. Pareces un lindo gato**\- Dicho esto, se aventuró a besar los hombros de Souichi y bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones donde lamio con desesperación haciendo círculos alrededor de aquel botón rosado y con la otra mano frotaba el otro haciendo presión en su centro. Souichi solo gemía como loco, pues Morinaga se sabía muy bien sus puntos sensibles. Pero salió del trance de placer en el que estaba al sentir como sus pantalones y su ropa interior fue retirados con extrema facilidad.

Morinaga separo de golpe las piernas de Souichi dejando a su vista lo más vulnerable del rubio, así que introdujo el miembro de este en su boca. Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos y tortuosos para Souichi, pero a medida de que aceleraba sus movimientos los gemidos aumentaban de volumen y de velocidad. Sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía a 100 por hora y pronto sintió los espasmos en su cadera anunciando el orgasmo. él sabía a la perfección lo que seguía, así que solo se dejó llevar enredando los cabellos de Morinaga entre sus dedos.

-**Mori… ha!…mph… más-**

**-Sempai-** Morinaga se separó de su amado dejándolo inconforme por el introdujo de golpe su dedo en la estrecha entrada de su Sempai.

**! -¡Ahh ... ¡Bestia ... ¡NHG ...! - **

**-Sempai, relájate un poco ¿Ne?-**

Souichi sintió como Morinaga jugaba con su interior, haciendo círculos dentro de el, haciéndole cosquillas por dentro y presionando aquel lugar que tanto lo hacía temblar arrebatándole gemidos altos y agudos.

Pronto sus caderas hicieron un movimiento circular pidiendo más. Así que lo que siguió fue el introducir el segundo para pronto seguirle el ritmo con el tercero, así comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos de la entrada de Souichi.

Para cuando saco los dedos pudo ver aquella imagen que tanto le gustaba. Su Sempai completamente sonrojado y sudoroso deseoso de más. Sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas y una de sus manos tomaba las sabanas con fuerzas y la otra descansaba en su frente, en su barbilla se había formado un fino hilo de baba y sus ojos se veían llorosos del placer.

**-¿Estás listo?- **

**-He?! No... Espera... ¡AHHH!-** Souichi intento ganar tiempo antes de que su Kohai invadiera su interior por completo. Pero por obvio su intento fue en vano.

Ya estando dentro de él, Morinaga comenzó a hacer su cadera hacia atrás y adelante suavemente para después subir de tono saliendo casi por completo de el para volver a entrar bruscamente causando espasmos en las caderas del rubio. Las embestidas tomaron cada vez más profundidad y fuerza, los gemidos de placer llenaban aquella habitación mientras sus caderas con cada movimiento hacían una especie de "chapoteo" por los fluidos. Una y otra vez hacían ese vaivén con sus caderas rozando piel con piel. Dándose cada vez más placer mutuamente. Los dos se dejaban llevar agitándose con cada

-**Mori… ¡Ah!… espera voy a correrme... ¡AH!-** Souichi sintió el clímax llegar a él arañando la espalda de Morinaga, el cual ante tal petición solo aumento su velocidad.

-**Pues entonces terminemos juntos**\- Morinaga tomo los tobillos del pelilargo elevándolos hasta sus hombros.

**-¡AHH! No… De esta forma no… ah!-**

**-Sempai, hoy estas maravilloso-**

-**Ah, ¡Ngh! Idiot…¡AHH!-** Gimió antes de correrse en su abdomen dejando sus uñas clavadas en la espalda de Morinaga y en el cuello del pelinegro dejo una mordida. El cual al sentir el interior de su amante contraerse fue obligado también a terminar produciendo un gemido ronco.

-**Sempai... te amo**\- Morinaga acaricio el rostro del rubio despegando los mechones de cabello adheridos a su mejilla por el sudor.

-**Yo también… baka…-** Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el cansancio le ganara y callera dormido profundamente.

Los ojos de Morinaga se abrieron grandes por la impresión.

**_"Es la primera vez que Sempai me dice que me ama ¿Será un avance?"_**Pensaba el de ojos verdes mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban.

Lloraba de felicidad dejando que sus lágrimas rodarán por sus mejillas y cayeran en las de Souichi.

**-Te amo… te amo mucho-**

~ Punto De Vista Souichi ~

**_"Agh! Maldita luz ¿Qué hora es?"_**

No recordaba en que momento me quede dormido, solo recordaba que a noche el idiota de Morinaga me había arrastrado hasta mi cuarto para hacerme sus cochinadas. Al momento que recordé eso sentí como mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Al darme vuelta para intentar levantarme encontré al lado de mi algo… ¿Inusual?

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, :3 cualquier critica o comentario háganmela saber. BAI :v**


	2. Una dura verdad

_**Vengo con el segundo capitulo aunque tardé mil años xD y en verdad lo siento pero aqui esta de a rapido. No he tenido mucho tiempo y tampoco una muy buena semana pero en fin disfruten la lectura.**_

Capitulo 2: Una dura verdad

Al darme la vuelta para levantarme me encontré algo… ¿Inusual?  
Era algo, grande, bastante grande, peludo y acolchonado, estaba muy suave pero era increíblemente caluroso. Me levanté y mire aquel objeto. Mi vista era terrible sin lentes pero logré distinguir lo que estaba a un lado de mí. Ese objeto tenía una rosa y una carta encima. La carta decía:  
_**"**__**Sempai. Sé que debí despertarte para que me acompañaras al aeropuerto pero te veías muy cansado así que decidí dejarte dormir. Ayer estuvo maravilloso. Jamás olvidare lo de ayer pues ahora sé que me amas también así que me voy tranquilo. Por cierto Kanako te visitará cada dos días para ayudarte con el aseo y con la comida. **_  
_**Te amo mucho Sempai. Cuídate mientras no estoy."**_  
Ahg! ¿Ese idiota que se cree? No soy una puberta de 14 años que necesite que alguien cuide de ella. Mucho menos necesito un oso de peluche ¿A caso soy afeminado para tener un oso?  
El oso en realidad era muy bonito pero yo no soy una mujer como para tener un oso! Si fuera por mí lo regresaría inmediatamente a la tienda_** –Si tan solo supiera en donde cojones lo compró-**_  
Decidí mejor ir a desayunar pues mis tripas estaban haciendo su típico rugido de león enojado, así que agarre mi ropa y comencé a ponérmela, pero en mi pelea interminable con el pantalón tire aquel objeto tan estorboso hecho de felpa, lo tome en mis manos mirándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles para que me convenciera de alguna manera de quedármelo.  
**-¿Cómo es posible que Morinaga te haya ocultado? Eres jodidamente enorme**-  
Me lo quede viendo por un momento prolongado hasta que vi una pequeña mancha en uno de sus ojos y cuando me acerqué a ver que era percaté un olor raro. Un olor que yo conocía a la perfección y que obvio era familiar. Aquel oso olía idéntico a Morinaga, lo raro no fue eso pues el mismo pudo echarle perfume o algo así pero recordé que Morinaga no utilizaba ningún tipo de perfume pues a veces solían darle seguida me vino a la mente de que el era muy delicado para muchas cosas pues la mayoria de accesorios baratos suelen darle alergia. En verdad es todo un caso. Mis pensamientos fuerón interumpidos de nuevo por el gruñir de mi estomago. Pensaba dejar al oso en la cama pero era realmente estorboso para mi cuarto así que mejor me lo lleve a la sala.  
Me dispuse a comer el guisado de pollo que había preparado Morinaga ayer en la noche. El de verdad era bueno cocinando mientras que yo ni un huevo me sale.  
El departamento se sentia vacio sin ese imbesil diciendo "Sempai esto...Sempai aquello..." Hasta cierto punto era molesto pero ahora sí se sentía su ausencia, me sentía como un tarado en un departamento enorme, sin familia propia, estaba completamente solo. Morinaga era mi unica compañia ahora, mi familia, mi compañero devida. Sin embargo hubo algo que siempre me mantuvo incomodo este tiempo, el hecho que el y yo no fueramos una pareja. Eso jamás me molesto pero lo había pensado bien y no formar una pareja significaba que sí alguien le besara o intentara hacer algo más yo no podría reclamarle nada pues no tenemos una relación establecida. El me lo había pedido varias veces pero yo no aceptaba por que YO NO SOY GAY. Pero ahora mis pensamientos estaban matandome. Me retorcía del coraje de tan solo de pensarlo junto a otro sujeto.  
De nuevo fuí interrumpido pero esta vez fue por mi telefono. Cuando lo tomé para contestar la pantalla me dió el nombre de quien menos quería saber.  
**-Isogai-** Pronuncie molesto.  
**-¿Qué quieres bastardo?**\- Dije molesto al contestar.  
**-Valla Souichi-kun te gusta ser directo ¿No es así?-**  
**-¿Qué quieres? Dilo de una puta vez- **  
**\- Bueno, estoy de paso aqui asi que quería primeramente que me abrieras la puerta-**  
**-¿Qué?-** Voltee la mirada hacia la ventana junto a la puerta y alli vi la cara del imbesil ese. Me dirigí a la puerta a abrirle.-**¿Qué haces aqui?-**  
**-Queria que salieramos hoy a comer o a beber algo**\- Dijo entrando a el departamento y sentandose en el siĺlon. En seguida se me heló la sangre al ver como Isogai tomaba el oso entre sus manos.  
**-Valla Souichi-kun quien diria que te gustaran los ositos**\- Hizo una sonrisa mientras abrazaba aquel oso tan enorme.  
**-Obvio que no me gustan baboso, es solo que me lo regalarón.-**  
**-¿Quién fue el valiente que se atrevió a darte esta cosa tan linda?-**  
**-Nadie que te importe-**Le arrebate el oso para sentarlo en una silla.  
**-Dejame adivinar, fue la misma persona que te dejó esos chupetones en todo el cuerpo-**  
Al escucharlo me sonrojé pues el tenía toda la razón. Mi cuerpo tenía varios chupetones en el cuello, en el pecho y peor aun en mi abdomen. Ese imbesil definitivamente se había sobrepasado esta vez.  
**-Espera... tambien puedo adivinar su nombre y el es... MORINAGA TETSUHIRO!- **  
**-Eres un imbesil-**  
**-Por cierto en donde esta tu noviecito?- **  
**-El y yo NO SOMOS NOVIOS-**  
**-¿Entonces te diviertes teniendo sexo con tu amigo? Nunca espere eso de ti Souichi-kun-**  
**-Yo no soy así es solo que el y yo...-**  
**-Admitelo Souichi-kun. Sin ser nada solo eres... Una puta...-**

Pensaba reclamarle pero en realidad el tenia razón. Mucha razón.

_**Bueno eso fue todo por ahora :v juro que voy apurarme más en subir los capitulos por que soy una mierda para todo esto xD El proximo capitulo les juro que si será largo. Lo juro juradito xD hasta la proxima. Bai**_


	3. Dudas infinitas

**_Hola! Vengo con el tercer capitulo de este loco fic, gracias por los comentarios y por seguir esta historia en verdad muchas gracias. Sé que el capitulo dos estuvo muy corto y descuidado pero les dire la verdad... estoy volviendo a caer en depresión u.u no es un bonito sentimiento y estoy descuidando varios aspectos de mi vida así que mi hermana ya me esta ayudando con todo. Y pues esa es la razón por la cual no habia subido y lo que subí fue terrible. Lo siento pero ahora ya estoy un poco mejor, así que subire más seguido Cx en verdad lo siento. Pero bueno. Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Dudas infinitas

**-El y yo NO SOMOS NOVIOS-**  
**-¿Entonces te diviertes teniendo sexo con tu amigo? Nunca espere eso de ti Souichi-kun-**  
**-Yo no soy así es solo que el y yo...-**  
**-Admitelo Souichi-kun. Sin ser nada solo eres...Una puta...-**  
Valla que ese imbesil sabía como hacerme enojar pero... ¿Era verdad? ¿Yo era la puta de...Morinaga?.  
Me quedé callado apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes.  
**-Siempre me lo he preguntadó ¿Por qué no son novios aún?-** Se acercó a mirarme más detalladamente**\- ¿Acaso no te lo ha pedido?-**  
**-No...no es eso... yo...-** Me aleje de el dandole la espalda.  
-**Ha ya entiendo! Tu eres el imbesil que aún no le da el sí ¿Cierto?-**  
**-¡¿Y sí así fuera a ti qué?!-** En verdad estaba terminando con mi paciencia.  
**-Souichi-kun eres todo un caso-** Puso su mano en mi hombro- **Pero... tu lo amas ¿No es asi?-**  
**\- Yo...no puedo amar a otro hombre Isogai! ¿Sabes como me afectaría eso a mi?**\- En ese momento me arrepentí de decir esas palabras. Había quedado como un imbesil superficial.  
**-Realmente eres un tonto-** Sacó un cigarro para prenderlo y despues tomar una fuerte calada de el.-** El es un hombre alto, fuerte, de buen cuerpo, ojos verdes, una sonrisa encantadora, con una actitud adorable y por lo que vi la otra vez tampoco es un mal amante...-** Le dió otra calada a su cigarrillo.  
**-HEY!-** Interrumpí molesto. Era obvio que Morinaga era buen amante pero tampoco necesitaba que me lo dijera abriertamente. El no era nadie para saber detalles sobre mi vida sexual.  
**-Bueno, bueno... el punto es que es el hombre perfecto, yo si fuera gay no dudaría ni dos veces en seducirlo-**  
**-¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? Eres un enfermo. Morinaga jámas se acostaría con alguien como tu!-** Pero recordé lo que me había confesado sobre su pasado y ya no estuve tan seguro de mis palabras.  
**-Entonces si eso digo yo siendo hetero imaginate lo que dicen los gays sobre el-**  
Me quedé en shock al pensar como los idiotas podrían decirle de piropos o cumplidos.  
Sacudí mi cabeza con el proposito de borrar esos pensamientos.  
**-Pero sabes. El te ama y es algo estupido que lleven más de dos años viviendo juntos y aún no sean novios. Es absurdo. A este paso él se hartará y no tardará en dejarte por tu maldito orgullo.-**  
Al escuchar eso algo dentro de mi se quebró. Fue algo que no pudo oirse pero si sentirse.  
¿Era verdad? ¿Morinaga se cansaría de mi? Pensarlo me aterraba a tal puto de querer llorar. No quería perderlo pero Isogai tenía razón. Cualquier persona puede hartarse, incluso el podría hartarse de mis desprecios y golpes. Decidir irse con otra persona. Otra persona que si le corresponda sus sentimientos.  
De hecho desde hace un tiempo había visto que el estaba teniendo una singular fijación hacia las chicas que pasaban por su salón en la universidad o incluso las que solo estaban de paso en el patió. Pero sabía que el era gay y que el nunca intentaría nada con una mujer. O eso lo tenía en claro hasta que un día llego con lapiz labial en la mejilla. Me dijo que era solo una amiga de la farmaceutica pero yo no quisé tomarle importancia.  
**-Isogai... ¿Realmente crees que el podría hartarse e irse con alguien más?...Él dice muy abiertamente que es gay... pero hace poco le pone mucha atención a las chicas y... tiene una amiga que creo que podria ser algo más...-**  
**-Aver aver, ¿Cómo es eso?- **  
**-¡No lo sé!... Aún no lo se, es solo que con lo que me has dicho ya no se que pensar- **  
Él se acercó para darme unas palmadas en la espalda-** Bueno, no pienses en eso. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a pasar el rato en alguna plaza o algo?-**  
**-Esta bien-** Respondí sin ganas- **Voy a bañarme y nos vamos-**  
Me dirigí al baño pero mi plan se interrumpio al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Isogai me hizo el favor de abrir la puerta. Quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta me parecia conocido. Explore entre mis recuerdos y alli estaba este sujeto! Era el amigo gay de Morinaga. Su nombre era...Hitoro...Hinoko...Hiroki...Hiroko...HIROTO! ESE ERA SU NOMBRE. Nunca fuí bueno para recordar los nombres de las personas.  
**-Isogai. Que gusto verte...-** Le sonrió y le dió un gran abrazo.  
**-Digo lo mismo Hiroto-**  
**-¿Qué se te ofrece?**\- Le pregunté serio interrumpiendo su abrazo.

**-Bueno. venía a entregarle una caja a Tetsuhiro. Hace años me la dio a guardar-** Me mostró la caja que estaba a un lado suyo.

**-Bueno, el no esta. Salió de viaje-**

**-¿QUÉ? Ya tan rápido. Creí que se iba hoy en la noche**

**\- No, el se fue hoy en la mañana-**

Suspiró hondo** -Bueno, Angel-kun es todo un problema-** Rió tomándose con dos dedos la frente.

**-Angel-kun?-** Le pregunté molesto.

**-Si, bueno, eso no importa. ¿Podrias dárselo cuando regrese?-** Se acerco para darme la caja sellada por una cinta adhesiva.

**-Perdón por la interrupción-** hizó una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo un momento para quedarse junto a Isogai **-Me dio gusto saludarte-** Le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

**-¿Y yo soy el gay aqui soy yo?-** Pregunté en forma de burla pues aquel beso se vio terriblemente homo. Hasta logré ver al sujeto irse sonrojado.

**-Callate, ese tipo es un amigo que conocí en un viaje-** Sabía que había algo más detrás de esa respuesta pero yo no era como el así que no me iba a poner a molestarlo. Por ahora.

Me bañe dejando al imbesil ese en la sala viendo la T.V por dios podía escuchar su maldita risa hasta el baño. El es de las personas que no pasan desapercibidas por ningún lado. Pero pensando bien el da mi único amigo. El único que sabía sobre mi _"Relación"_ con Morinaga.

Sali del baño y me fui a mi cuarto a vestirme para irme. Sujete mi cabello, me puse mis lentes y salí.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** Le pregunté.

**-Sip-** Se levantó del sillón y me siguió para cerrar la puerta.

Nos la pasamos la tarde en un plaza. Hablamos de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando uno hacia una broma sobre el otro. Así se paso la tarde hasta el anochecer que fue cuando el me jaló hasta un antro.

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí Isogai?-**

**-Te dije que quería beber contigo ¿No es así?-**

**-Pues si baboso pero yo creí que iríamos a un bar o algo no a un antro-**

**-Calmate Souichi-Kun, probar cosas nuevas no va matarte-** Me dijo empujandome hacia adentro.

_/La diferencia entre un bar y un antro es que en el bar solo se va a beber y a socializar y normalmente van los adultos mientras que en un antro se va solo a beber y a bailar pues la gente que suele ir son los jóvenes. /_

Al entrar vi muchas mesas y sillas al rededor de una gran pista de baile llena de gente reorciendose como viles lombrices.

**-Quiero largarme de aquí-** Le dije molesto.

**-¿Pero por qué?-**

**-Por que yo no se bailar imbesil. Y aparte de todo no me gusta-**

**-Vamos Souichi-Kun solo debes moverte como el cuerpo te dé a entender-** Me dijo jalandome hacia la bola de gente que estaba bailando en la pista. Entonces el comenzó a bailar frente a mi pero en vista de que no tenia ganas de seguirle el juego me tomo por los hombros moviéndome de un lado a otro. Cuando menos vi ya estaba bailando con el por desgracia.

Cuando estábamos bailando pude notar a una chica alta de cabello rojo y un vestido muy corto color negro a lo lejos. Todas las personas tenían la vista sobre ella pero a mi me dio muy igual. Al poco rato una persona nos ofreció un vaso de alcohol diciéndonos que era cortesía de esa chica y una amiga que iba con ella. Aceptamos la bebida, seguimos bailando y bebiendo.

Despues de varios minutos alguien me toco el hombro captando mi atención.

**-Hola guapo-** Al darme la vuelta pude observar a aquella peliroja coqueteandome. Ella era increíblemente hermosa pero por alguna razón no me atraía físicamente.-**¿Qué te parece si vamos a hablar un rato?-** Se colgó de mi cuello para darme un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios.

**_-"No se como cojones reaccionar"-_**

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora. En fin ahora debo irme a hacer todas las tareas que no hice en todas las vacaciones. Bai**


End file.
